Mr Lumpy, the Christmas Snowman
by MetalSmilieySpaz
Summary: Who would have thought that making one, innocent, snowman, could turn into a secret relationship? DG
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. What a surprise.

Beware. Surgeons Warning - Extreme amounts of fluffiness. May be hazardous to you health.

You may ask, "Why the hell is she writing a Christmas fic at the end of August?"

The answer is, "I have no friggin idea."

**Mr. Lumpy, The Christmas Snowman**

The first snowflakes of the year drifted towards the ground in fat, lazy clumps, covering Hogwarts ground in a layer of sweet, sticky snow. It was the perfect kind of snow for building a snowman. Tucked away in a little grove of trees near the forbidden forest, away from most students prying eyes, that was exactly what Ginny Weasley was doing.

She packed some snow into a ball with her mittened hands and got down on her knees and began rolling the ball around. The snowball grew bigger as she pushed it around the little grove. Finally, when the snowball was so big she could barely push it anymore; she packed another little ball of snow and started another, slightly smaller snowball. When Ginny thought this snowball was the desired size, she stopped and attempted to pick it up. She managed to lift it a few centimeters off the ground, grunting and huffing under the weight, before she dropped it again. With a sigh, she slipped her wand out of her worn jacket pocket and muttered a levitating spell, magicking the snowball on top on top of the other larger snowball. Ginny then began the last and smallest snowball of the three. When it was complete, it was small enough the Ginny had absolutely no problem picking it up and dropping it on top of the snowman.

With most of the basic work done, Ginny began on the finer details. Taking some pebbles that she'd found earlier out of her pocket, she created two eyes and a mouth. A carrot that she'd snitched from the kitchens became the nose. She hunted around the little clearing until she found two slicks of almost the exact same size, which she stuck into the sides of her snowman and turned into arms. As a finishing touch, she took off her red and gold hand- knitted scarf and draped it around the snowman's neck. Stepping back to admire her finished product, Ginny had to admit that she hadn't done that badly. The snowman looked OK.

The head was too small for the rest of its body, and its stick arms stuck out from odd angles. Its biggest fault though, was the lumps of snow all over the body. Ginny hadn't smoothed out the snowballs very well, and it showed. She smiled as she thought of a name for the snowman. _I think I'll call you Mr. Lumpy_, she thought to herself.

Ginny began to massage her very cold and red ears with her hands. She hadn't thought to bring a hat out, and her ears were freezing.

"What's the matter Weasel? Can't you even afford a hat?"

She spun around quickly found herself face-to-face with a sneering Draco Malfoy. He wore a thick, black coat and matching gloves and hat, lined with warm fur. Ginny could tell from the fine materials and furs that his winter wear was from Galdrags, the most expensive wizarding shop in England. For a moment she almost envied him. That hat looked really warm.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ginny replied, going back to admiring her snowman. During the last couple of months Draco had seemed to single her out and hr picked on her even more than he picked on the Trio. He had been bugging her more and more lately.

"Where's your Christmas spirit Weasley?" he smirked.

"It left when you showed up," She bit back. She walked toward Mr. Lumpy and smoothed out a particularly big bump.

"What the hell's that supposed to be?" He asked, sneering at the snowman. Ginny was beginning to think he had only three expressions, smirk, sneer and scowl.

Ginny resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "It's my snowman. Mr. Lumpy."

Draco laughed. He was laughing at her! Ginny felt her face begin to flush red with anger.

"You named that thing?" he asked, still laughing

"Sod _off _Malfoy!" She growled.

Draco took one look at her bright red face and decided to lay off a bit. He knew from experience that you didn't want to be on the receiving end of the Weasley temper.

Ginny had gone back to fixing up her snowman, so he contented himself with watching her. He loved watching her. Over the last couple of months this had become one of his favorite pastimes. Sometimes he'd watch her from across the Great Hall, or in the library. He knew it was really creepy and starker-ish, but he couldn't help himself. Draco bet Ginny didn't know how easily her face betrayed her expressions, and how she subconsciously made faces while doing other things.

He'd tried to count her freckles once. But he kept losing track when she moved her head. He knew she had over a hundred though.

Snowflakes were falling gracefully onto her red hair, so that the red was dotted with white. It looked like a salt shaker had exploded on her head. There were a couple of snowflakes stuck in her long eyelashes as well, and her cheeks were a bright red from the cold. He could tell she was happy because her eyes were bright and she unconsciously had a half-smile on her lips.

"What are you still doing here?" He heard Ginny ask him, without turning away from her snowman. He wonder what her reaction would be if he answer 'Watching you. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen'. She'd probably smack him into next Tuesday.

"Watching you try to fix up that hopelessly ugly snowman is really rather amusing,"

"You just hate Mr. Lumpy because a Weasley made him. If you tried to look past the person who made it, you'd see how wonderful he is"

"Maybe your right. Maybe if I looked past the fact the she's a Weasley, I could see how pretty she really is." Ginny looked up, surprised. But Draco wasn't looking at the snowman. He was looking straight at her.

"Maybe I love the way the way the freckles on her nose look like someone accidentally splattered brown paint on her face. I guess I love the way she scrunches up her nose was she hears something disgusting, and the way her mouth curves up in a half smile when she's trying not to laugh, and that when she blushes it starts at her neck and works it's way up until it's covered her entire face, even her ears. When she crys, she looks so fragile, her face gets all blotchy and when she's angry her face turns red and her eyes get dark. I love it when she's happy because her whole face lights up and her eyes sparkle. I love the way she makes faces with out even realizing it, and I love the way she smells like cinnamon. I love her hair, and the way it seems to be a whole bunch of different colors at once when the light hits it, and it looks so thick that I want so badly just to run my hand through it. God- I hate myself for it, but I love everything about her."

There was barely a foot between them, and Draco closed the distance quickly. In a second, one of his arms had snaked around her back and his other hand was tangled up in the hair, which he'd been longing to touch for so long.

He leaned down demolished the distance between their mouths. The second his lips touched hers felt himself come undone. These lips, that he'd been longing to kiss for so long, were so much softer than he'd ever dreamed. She tasted so much better than he ever thought possible, and fit against his body so well it was almost like they were made for each other. He could tell that she wasn't as experienced as most of the other girls he'd kissed, but it didn't mater, because this felt so much better than kissing other girls, this felt so _right_. His tongue slid out of his mouth and brushed softly against her closed lips, asked for entrance to her mouth, to which she quickly and willingly agreed. She moaned softly against his mouth, and Draco couldn't ignore the ripples of pleasure the sound sent through his body.

Ginny felt herself go weak at the knees and knew that if Draco hadn't been holding her so tightly she probably would have fallen. She felt herself moaning into his mouth. No guy had ever kissed her like this. This kiss was so wonderful, so electrifying, she didn't ever want it to end. She couldn't get enough of Draco, he was so perfect. He was so good with his tongue it made her shiver and even though they were pressed tightly up against each other she couldn't help but wanting to be so much closer than this. One of her hands was entwined in his hair and the other was resting on his shoulder.

They eventually broke apart for air. They were both breathing heavily and Draco leaned forward to nuzzle Ginny's neck.

"GINNY? ARE YOU OUT HERE?" A loud, low male voice called out.

"Oh crap." Ginny swore, untangling herself from Draco, "It's Ron."

She leaned forward and lightly kissed Draco on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Draco." She whispered softly before running off.

"Ron you bugger! Why can't you ever just leave me alone?" Draco heard her scolding Ron from across the ground. He stared at the spot she'd been a second ago with a goofy smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny."


	2. Epilogue:Christmas morning

Christmas morning, Ginny woke up extra early. She knew it was childish, but she could never contain the enjoyment she felt at ripping open wrapping paper to reveal new, shinny gifts (or the case of her family mostly second hand, but still perfectly wonderful gifts). Her made her feel so happy to think that people who loved her had gone through special trouble to get her something that would make her happy.

Feeling like she was six again, she pounced on her dorm-mates.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas morning! WAKE UP!" She yelled joyously, shaking all four of her room-mates until they grudgingly opened their eyes.

"Jeez, Weasley. You act like you're six. I bet you woke us all up to go try and find your presents from Santa!" Ginny's roommate Caryn grumbled, pulling her strawberry blonde hair back into a ponytail and reluctantly getting out of her bed.

"That's silly," Ginny replied, "Everyone one knows that Santa Claus only gives presents to good girls!" She said with a wink.

The rest of the dorm laughed and releasing any last visions they had of sleep, they followed Ginny out into the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny let out a delighted squeal as she saw the Gryffindor common room. It was decorated in Christmas attire, with holly and mistletoe strung about the place. Beside the roaring fire, was an enormous pine tree, so tall it's top brushed the roof. The tree was decorated with red and gold balls, garland, popcorn strings, levitating candles and even the occasional odd ornaments that students had donated to make the place feel homier. Underneath the tree, were stacks and stacks of ornately wrapped gifts.

The gifts were arranged alphabetically. Ginny sat down next to a pile near the end of the line marked, "Weasley, Ginny". She picked the top present of the pile, tore off the sparkly blue wrapping paper and gasped at the gift inside. It was a bottle of expensive perfume. She took off the lid and smelt it. It smelt divine. Like chocolate and cinnamon, and warm things, unlike all the other perfumes she had, which smelled of spring breezes, and winter gusts, and cool thing. She looked at the card.

_Dear Ginny_

_I hope you like the gift. It was Hermione's idea. I wanted to get you the "Limited edition Quidditch through the Ages," but she was convinced you'd like this better. Can't see why. Who'd want a bottle full of smelly water? Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

Ginny silently thanked Hermione from stopping her brother from getting get another copy of Qudditch through the ages. She already had seven. The perfume was wonderful! Trust Hermione to know exactly what she wanted!

From across the room Ginny heard some shout her name.

"Very funny Ginny. A hair straighter? C'mon, my hairs not that wavy!" Remarked Ginny's roommate Caryn, self consciously patting her reddish-blonde tresses. She held a hair straighter in one hand and Ginny's Christmas card in the other.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" laughed Ginny, before turning around and going back to her presents.

She was halfway through her presents when her brother and his friends marched down the stairs. She thanked her brother for the wonderful gift and winked at Hermione, then went back to finishing up unwrapping the gifts.

So far she had gotten a book from Hermione, entitled _"Gone with the wind,", _a scarf from Harry, a set of gloves from her best friend Caryn, photos of herself during numerous events during the year from Colin, the annual Weasley Jumper and fudge from her mother, and of course the perfume from Ron.

There was only one present left. It was the smallest present of the group, wrapped in Silver paper with a green bow. Ginny had a feeling that the saying, "Good things come in small packages," would apply here.

Ron and here friends were busy discussing what they had gotten, so Ginny turned her back on them and opened the present unnoticed.

Inside was a beautiful snow globe. In the center, was her snowman, Mr. Lumpy, complete down to the lopsided arms, Gryffindor scarf and very uneven skin. She shook the globe gently and sparkly snow began to drift down from the top of the globe. A very, low melodious variation of "Frosty the snowman," began to play softly. Standing in front of the snowman, with there arms wrapped around each other were two figures. Once was obviously her, with her brilliant red hair flowing down her back, but the other characters hair was covered by his hat. But, if you looked closely, you could see the Slytherin scarf draped around his neck. Ginny looked at the card.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You already gave me my Christmas present, so here's yours. I hope you like it._

The note wasn't signed but Ginny knew who it was from. A slow smile, laced with happiness and love inched it's way across her face.

"Hey Ginny! What do you got there?" Ron startled Ginny out her trance.

Ginny twisted the snow globe so that you couldn't see the two figures, only Mr. Lumpy. She shook it and the snow began falling just as the song began playing.

"It's a snow globe," She informed him.

"Cool," replied Ron, "Who gave it to you?"

"Well," Ginny murmured absently-mindedly, running her hand over the snow globe, "You don't know him. He's a Ravenclaw friend of mine."

Ron nodded his head, and seeming content at the answer he went back to chatting with his friends.

"I think I'm going upstairs now." Ginny informed her friends, gathering up all her presents, and walking up the stairs to her dorm. She packed all her presents neatly in her trunk, except her snow globe which she placed on her night table beside her bed.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Lumpy," She whispered to the snow globe, "Thanks for everything."


End file.
